


Loving Of The Moth.

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), モスラ | Mosura | Mothra (1961)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6740038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving Of The Moth.

Leela was asleep on the beach of Infant Island when she heard a familiar chirping sound and the sound of giant insect wings flapping overhead. Mothra was flying around in the air high above her...calling to her. Leela woke and sat up almost instantly. 

"Mothra?"  
Mothra slowly circled down and landed beside Leela on the beach and chirped at her indicating for her to get on her back. Leela soon settled into position. Mothra flew high into the air and took Leela to another smaller island in the pacific, one that was clearly uninhabited she let Leela climb off her back and then began the process of changing into her human form. Leela smiled and settled to watch. Leela had smiled softly. 

"Mothra?"  
"Yes dear child."

Mothra said in her soft, loving but majestic and commanding voice.   
"I... missed you."  
"Thank you dear child. I always miss you when you’re away on your little trips precious Girl."  
"I wouldn't go if I didn't need to."  
"As with I my child… But I want to spend some time with you."  
"You have me now."  
Mothra smiled and came up to Leela and kissed her. Leela mewed and responded.  
"Dear child... I wish to make love to you...if you are agreeable to that."  
Mothra spoke softly.   
"Of course I am..."  
Leela’s reply was gentle, and honest. Mothra smiled and gently and ever so tenderly began to slowly pull Leela's leotard down revealing Leela's body to her inch of skin by inch of skin. Leela smiled and purred. Mothra smiled and caressed Leela's body.

"My child...the deities made a masterpiece when they crafted this body of yours. You are a picture of feminine perfection."  
"Thank you."  
"Your welcome my child.... would you care to see my body?"  
"Yes, please."  
Mothra smiled and took Leela's hands and laid them on her dress. Leela smiled and slowly peeled the dress down. Mothra smiled as she did so. Leela soon let the dress drop. Mothra smiled and stood still letting Leela view her. Leela smiled and spoke softly. 

"Beautiful."  
"Thank you my child."  
Leela smiled, but hesitated.  
"What is wrong my child? Why do you hesitate?"  
"I... don't want to hurt you."  
Mothra smiled sympathetically.

"How could you hurt me child?"  
"I.. noticed the wounds on your back."  
"Mere scratches, nothing of significance."  
"Really?"  
"Really...I've had worse and I've always healed."  
"It... doesn't hurt? at all?"  
"Getting hit by King Ghidora's Anti-gravity lightning, or Godzilla's radioactive fire breath, or mazer cannon fire from the J.S.D.F or even Desotroya's micro-oxygen ray hurts. Being injected with toxins from my sister Battra, or Biollante hurts. Feeling the teeth of Anguirus or Baragon or the claws of Ebira pierce my body hurts. Being struck by Rodan's wings or Varan's spiked tail hurts. Having my wings ripped from my body by Gigan hurts. But I heal...I always have and I always will. I am the sworn guardian of earth and its inhabitants...I know the risks I run and I pay them gladly. Now compared to all that how could you hurt me?"

Mothra said kissing Leela fully on the lips gently claiming her. Leela murred and melted into the Moth's human form, clearly attentive and passionate, and finally relaxed. Mothra made chirping sounds with her throat and stroked her hands up Leela's body. Leela shivered under Mothra's touch, her own light and caressing as it moved upward toward Mothra's breasts. Mothra continued chirping as she continued to caress and fondle Leela. Leela murred again, her hands moving slowly to caress and tease Mothra's breasts. Mothra mewed and gently cupped Leela's breasts in return. Leela allowed a small mew to escape her even as she moved to let her hands run lower on Mothra's body.   
"Leela…"

Mothra breathed.

"My beautiful savage girl."  
"My Mothra."

The words were soft, almost tender. Mothra smiled and gently licked Leela's neck. Leela purred softly, even as she slowly slid two fingers into Mothra. Mothra gasped and pressed into Leela's fingers. Leela smiled and soon set a steady and loving pace. Mothra mewed and wrapped her arms around Leela as her legs became weak and she struggled to stay standing. Leela quickly looped an arm around Mothra's waist, her free hand speeding up a little. Mothra mewed and shivered as her legs got even weaker. Leela paused only long enough to lower both Mothra and herself to lie on the ground, her body over Mothra's as she picked up her pace once more. Mothra mewed and nuzzled into Leela her body getting hotter. Leela smiled and sped up further. 

"Let go for me, my Mothra... please."  
Mothra looked deep into Leela eyes and smiled.

"All for you my beautiful savage child."

She chirped softly and climaxed chirping and mewling as she did so.


End file.
